Limón y Sal
by Naoko-eri
Summary: La vida con Sasuke nunca seria fácil, a eso uno debe aumentar el hecho de que el azabache carga con su propia maldición las noches de luna llena.


**-000-Limón y sal-000-**

 _La primera vez que la vio, supo que no tenía escapatoria._

-Ino ... me llamo Ino Yamanaka -la bella rubia le tendió la mano para que la besase. El único roce de sus labios en el dorso de su mano, bastó para que sus piernas temblaran.

 _Cuando los comprometieron, su corazón rebozo de alegría, pero él ..._

-Estarás condenada conmigo.

-¿Haz tenido un paseo a los jardines, solo para decir eso? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué condena?

 _Elegir la fecha para el matrimonio fue lo más difícil._

-¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes? -su hermosa ahora prometida había comenzado a sollozar. Ella simplemente quería recorrer la boda para los días.

-Cálmate -ni siquiera se había acercado a consolarla.

 _La noche de bodas, Ino se resignó a que no todo sería dulce._

Apenas puede seguir respirando con todas las emociones nuevas, aún se ha vuelto atrás por la fecha de su boda, se había negado a hacer el amor en la noche de bodas y el había obligado.

-Me perteneces -se lo dejó claro, y aunque terminó aceptando, se llevó el recuerdo de la agresividad con el cual todo comenzó, y la sensación de los dientes de su marido entrando en su cuello, ¿era eso normal?

 _Luna llena De repente, todo tuvo sentido._

Alguien estaba en su habitación y su esposo se encontraba de viaje. Encendió la vela que le sirvió de lámpara y lo vio.

-¿Sasuke? -la criatura se acercó cautelosamente, y sus garras acariciaron su rostro con una delicadeza que, solo contradecía a su aspecto.

 _La primera vez que busca correspondencia, él se disculpó._

Apenas la luz cruzó por su ventana, se apresuró a destaparlo; lo vio y suspiró aliviada.

-¿Tenías miedo de que el mar un monstruo eternamente? -se apresuró a levantarse. Ino había descubierto su secreto.

-No -lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Tenía miedo de haberme equivocado y engañar a mi esposo.

-Ahora lo sabes ... mi familia está maldita, y nuestros hijos también lo están, aproximados y le besó la cabeza dorada.

-Perdóname, no sabía que admitir que quería, mi padre me pidió, el corazón de la rubia iba a explotar. Él ... Él sí lo quería.

 _Aprendió a ser la esposa del hombre más frío de la comarca, todas querían su puesto y sus lujos._

"No pienso usarlo" - No rechazó ninguno de los regalos de su marido, no comprendí por qué tenía que seguir huyendo esos días, si ella ya conocía la verdad.

-Nuestro Señor se enojará con nosotros si usted no usa estos vestidos.

Maldito arrogante Uchiha, aterrando a sus sirvientes.

-Déjenlos en mi cuarto.

Horas después, lucía el vestido, que para molestia, le quedaba demasiado bien. Cómo odiaba que él se saliera con la suya.

 _Ella solo quería un poco de curiosidad en su vida._

Consiguió que el azabache compartiera un atardecer junto a ella, se acurrucó más a su cuerpo, para aprovechar al máximo el momento.

-Sasuke ... ¿no te parece hermoso los colores? -suspiró enamorada y lo miró. Él asintió, entonces ella desistió. Aquello era completamente inútil.

 _Ella no necesitaba calendario para saber los ciclos lunares._

Sasuke estaba de nuevo sobre ella. ¿Cuántas veces ya? ¿Cinco? ó ¿siete? La rubia tiene el poder de controlar el volumen de su voz.

-Escandalosa -sonrió sacaronamente, mientras cambiaba la posición de su esposa; aún tenía mucha más energía.

 _Una esposa inteligente sabe que no debe presumir a su esposo._

Sasuke se desconocía; estaba allí escuchando la conversación de su esposa con sus amigas. Todas hablaban las grandes maravillas de sus esposos, menos Ino, ¿no era feliz a su lado?

La rubia soltó una carcajada al escuchar y sacar todas sus joyas.

-¡Claro que soy feliz! simplemente al vio a través del espejo, observando el ceño fruncido de su marido crecer

-Por lo mismo, cuido lo mío -volteó para mirarlo directamente.

-Si todo el mundo se enteró de lo feliz que soy, más mujeres tocando a tu puerta, querido.

 _Ino sabía que el amor no era para los ricos, pero ella lo tenía._

Desde pequeña, ha tenido el mismo deseo de tener su amor y de poder elegir alguien por amor ... pero, sabía que terminaría siendo la esposa de alguien rico e importante; nunca aspiró a más, se negaba a creer en la felicidad.

-Ino -el azabache había llegado para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Hace frío, entremos -la cargó entre sus brazos, haciéndola sentir como una princesa.

 _Sasuke tenía más de una cara, y ella llegó a conocerlas todas._

 _Nunca lo había molestado como cuando esos nobles se quedaron en su castillo y adularon su belleza._

 _Nunca lo había visto tan triste como cuando su hermano tuvo que marcharse, cruzando el océano._

 _Nunca lo había visto tan feliz como cuando él dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo._

 _Nunca lo había visto tan cariñoso como con sus hijas._

 _El Uchiha no fue perfecto en su relación, no era un cuento de hadas, pero el amor era honesto y hacía que todo valiera la pena._

 **)** **000-FIN-000 (-**

 **Para Hibari-sempai** por tu cuarto de siglo, feliz cumpleaños, que la alegría y el entusiasmo de hoy, dure y dure (podria llegar a decir muchas cosas cursis más pero no te quiero cansar)

Espero de verdad sea de tu agrado lo hize con mucho cariño, y si no te gusta el dimelo? Siempre se puede mejorar ... y yo soy de números xb


End file.
